


香腺的味道

by aengsdess



Category: Arknights；明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aengsdess/pseuds/aengsdess
Summary: high





	香腺的味道

*对不起，全程开车。男博士谢谢，互攻预警，自己注意避雷一下哦！  
*说是讯博讯，实际上是讯我讯！因为第一人称太羞耻了所以改用第三人称啦！和我的小男友恩恩爱爱嘻嘻嘻。

香腺的味道

讯使被博士安排在办公室里陪着他办公。说是这样，博士居然在讯使离开的几分钟里趴在办公桌上睡着了。  
“博士，有新的讯息……”讯使一把推开门，看到摘了帽子的博士已经打起了轻轻地呼噜，轻笑了一声，“嘛，还是算了吧。”讯使轻手轻脚的走过去，抓起了窗帘，慢慢地把它合上，让好不容易放晴的天空被挡在了外头。  
忽的，讯使感受到自己的衣角被人轻轻扯了一下——是那件博士新给自己买的外套——“怎么了博士？是我吵醒你了吗？”讯使有些不好意思的抓了抓头，转过去面向了博士，“我下次会……”“不是哦，”博士揉着眼睛，还没睁开的睡眼就那么闭着，鼻子轻轻地抽动了一下，好像在嗅着什么味道，“是你的味道哦，太香了。”  
“怎么会呢博士！肯定是错觉吧！”讯使的脸颊有些泛红，连忙摆手说道。“不会的，”博士扯着讯使衣服的手用了用力，讯使自觉地靠近了博士，“只有你会有这种味道呢。还有你送来的信。”博士说着，整个头凑到了讯使的衣服上，放肆地闻着面前这个家伙身上的香味。  
讯使看着埋在自己怀里一顿乱嗅的博士，脑子里除了寻常被问及香味来源的害羞之外，好像还有一些高兴——博士，也会这样凑到别人身上吗？只会有我吧？毕竟只有我有这种香味呢。这好像是讯使这么久以来第一次为自己的香味高兴。  
糟了！有些不妙！讯使有些惊慌地看着博士的头在往下移，嘴里咕哝着什么“这里更香了！”讯使连忙后退，扯了扯自己有些被弄乱的衣服，生硬的岔开话题：“今天好险，差点就被整合运动的人发现了！”讯使尴尬的扯出微笑，就站在博士旁边装模作样的整理起并没有乱掉的文件。“是啊，被发现了。”博士应和着，正当讯使以为“香味”的话题过去的时候，博士又说了，“可是为什么呢？明明之前都没有被发现过的。”讯使紧张地看着抓着自己下巴的博士，后者忽的一拍脑袋，抬起头问道：“是你的香味变浓了吧！肯定是吧肯定是吧！”  
讯使脸上的笑容一下挂不住了，像是静止了一般愣在那里——果然太久没解决会变成这样子啊。博士看着讯使的表情，忽然笑了起来，继续说道：“啊果然是这样！可是为什么呢？”博士站了起来，开始绕着讯使走了起来，观察到底他身上有哪里不太对劲。讯使低着头接受着博士的“审视”，心里有一种莫名的紧张和快感，一种想被发现的快感。  
“对了讯使，你的香味到底是从哪里来的啊？”博士好像实在想不到了，站到了讯使跟前，问道。没想到讯使的脸迅速地升温，却没像之前一样岔开话题。“不会是因为感冒发烧了吧？”博士有些担忧的摸上了讯使的额头，后者在博士的手触碰到自己的皮肤的瞬间发出了舒服的闷哼。讯使清楚地感受到了博士的手僵住了，脸红的更厉害了。  
讯使抓住了博士的手腕，顺着胸前的衣物，慢慢地滑下去，在接近小腹的地方，轻声说道：“博士，这是秘密。”讯使红着脸，也没看到博士似懂非懂地点头，继续把抓着博士的手往下伸去——滚烫的、已经完全变硬的柱状物，透过裤子勾勒出了狰狞的形状。  
“啊，是这里啊。”博士想把手抽回来，却不料被讯使紧紧地抓住了，只得别过头去，耳根处已经完全发红了，“那，要怎么办？”讯使已经一只手撑在了办公桌上，把博士紧紧地箍在了桌上。“博士，你知道的……”讯使弯下身子，正对着博士的脸，嘴里的热气扑打在博士的唇上。几乎就是下一秒，讯使闭上了眼睛轻轻地咬住了博士的唇，用舌头把还在发愣的博士的嘴撬开，然后灵活的钻了进去，像条小蛇一般勾住了博士的舌头，纠缠在了一起。  
博士好像还没有掌握接吻的技巧，一下喘不过气来，用力推着讯使的身体，后者确实松开了嘴，然后低下头，把脸埋在了博士的脖颈处，伸出略显尖锐的牙齿咬了上去，然后摩擦着博士的皮肤。博士像是触电一般的，整个头仰了起来，两只腿伸直了，几乎是用最后的理智控制住没有把双腿缠在讯使的腰上。  
“博士这里，很敏感。”讯使的鼻息再次吹到了博士的脖子，然后伸出舌头，慢慢地舔舐过刚刚轻咬出来的齿痕处，就像是小猫给自己清理身体一般的。在“清理”完了脖子的侧面之后，讯使控制着自己的舌头滑到了博士的喉结处，刚一触碰，博士的嘴里发出控制不住的叫声——是惊呼吗？讯使更愿意把它看作是博士舒服的呻吟。几乎是坏笑着，讯使用舌头和牙齿交换着舔弄着博士的喉结，后者只说出了几句“别再舔那里了！”之后就只得捂住自己的嘴不让自己再发出那种淫荡的叫声。  
如此往复了数分钟，博士整个身体似乎都瘫软在了桌上，只能靠讯使的手臂把他扶住。博士一只手勾住了讯使的脖子，双腿已经不自觉的缠上了讯使的腰。讯使见势，腾出一直手来，一颗扣子一颗扣子的开始解开博士的衣服，玩弄着喉结的嘴也放过了它，顺着衣物褪去的速度向下攀爬——锁骨、前胸、肚脐、会阴，然后是……  
博士已经不想去阻止讯使了，整个人瘫倒在了办公桌上，用一只手的手臂盖住自己的眼睛不想被讯使看到自己似乎是舒服到流出眼泪的眼睛，另一只手胡乱的摆在桌上，也不去管桌上有没有重要的文件了。  
讯使含住了博士的阴茎，用舌头灵活的剥开包皮，舔弄着博士的龟头，舌苔一粒一粒的摩擦过博士的马眼，透明的液体一股一股的从前端溢出。与此同时，讯使也不放过博士背后那个即将给自己带来解脱的后庭，先是一根手指，在博士的前端被自己卖力的讨好着的同时，迅速地放入第二根手指，两根手指旋转着扩张，然后左右拉伸，博士舒服的呻吟不停地传入讯使的耳朵里——他更兴奋了，博士被自己弄得很舒服。讯使的嘴松开了博士的阴茎，然后用双手把博士整个人翻转了过来，让博士趴到在了桌上，冰凉的桌面刺激着被舔弄到变硬的乳头。  
讯使伸出舌头，刺入了刚刚被好好扩张过的小穴里。博士第一反应是深海色的触手进入了自己的身体，紧接着讯使灵活的挑逗让自己不自觉的收缩着自己的内壁，讯使每每深入都会因为博士的收紧而无法继续。讯使似乎是放弃了，头抬了起来，然后整个人压住博士的身体，慢慢地、重重地，舌头滑过了博士的后背。原本不停地呻吟着的博士在这一下刺激下整个前胸以上抬了起来，讯使一手按住了博士的头，另一只手伸出三个手指再次伸入了博士的后庭。“博士，你刚刚，是在邀请我吗？”讯使的声音已经变得低沉了，好像已经快忍不住了，三根手指也不再是扩张了，反而是来回的在博士的后庭里抽插，却发现越是抽动，博士的小穴好像更加湿润——肠液。  
讯使甚至是有些惊喜的，松开了按住博士头的手，握住博士的腰，低下头再次舔弄着博士的后背，说道：“那我，进去了。”博士没有拒绝，甚至是完全放松着小穴让讯使的整根东西全根没入了自己的身体，毕竟后背被讯使舔舐着，整个身体已经完全脱力了。当讯使将自己的阴茎完全塞进去之后，博士的身体也因为没有了讯使的刺激，整个人紧绷了起来，内壁全部收紧，箍住了讯使的肉棒。“博士！博士你放松一点！会被一下弄出来的！”讯使像是努力忍住自己的精液一样，轻轻地拍着博士的屁股，然后在博士稍微放松了一点之后猛地撤退了一点，然后狠狠的再次插入。  
这回，博士已经没有力气收紧小穴了，一下被讯使顶住了前列腺，自己肉棒的前端渗出了一股股的液体。“讯使，讯使哈啊！”博士呻吟着喊道，整个人趴在桌上，一只手向后胡乱的伸着。讯使明白的，他握住了博士的手，下体却完全不停下抽插的节奏，每一下深入、抽出都能听到博士小穴里的肠液被插出来的淫糜的水声，“博士，我在的。”  
讯使眼看博士快要出来了，将自己的肉棒从博士的身体里退了出来，抱起了博士坐到了博士的凳子上，让博士面对着自己，然后将自己的阴茎对准了博士的后庭，本想一点点的刺入，却因为肠液的润滑和完好的扩张，顺利地、近乎是没有阻碍的再次进入了博士的身体。  
“快，快不行了，”博士搂着讯使的脖子，整个人胡乱的在讯使的脸上落下一个又一个吻，有些甚至是用牙齿啃了上去——实在是太舒服了，博士被讯使的手固定在半空中，讯使抬起、放下自己的腰肢，自己不停地抽动让肉棒几乎是连根没入、连根抽出。“别，别这样！”博士好像快要受不了了，搂着巡视脖子的手转而抓住了讯使的手臂，刚修剪完的手指甲几乎嵌入了讯使的皮肤。讯使感受到了，自己的肉棒正在被将近喷出的博士的后穴紧紧地攫住。讯使故意使坏，伸出手紧握住了博士的阴茎，吻着博士的耳垂，说道：“再等等，再等等我，我也快了。”  
讯使托起博士，把他按在了椅子上，整个人翻身压了上去，握住博士阴茎的手却没有松开。博士几乎是化在了凳子里，小穴被不停地抽弄，耳朵似乎已经习惯了淫糜的水声，一心只想掰开讯使的手让自己释放出来。“乖，”讯使吻住了博士的唇，加速了胯下的抽插，博士破碎的呻吟化在了讯使的口腔里，“舒服吗，博士，舒服吗？”讯使松开了嘴，博士也不在试图解脱自己，不停地咕哝着“舒服”。  
忽的，像静止了一般，讯使猛地停止了抽插，一股热流喷射进了博士的小穴里。讯使松开了手。又一股精液射入了博士的体内，博士闷哼了一声，阴茎也开始抖动着射精，紧接着，讯使紧紧地搂住了博士的身体，埋在博士身体里的肉棒剧烈的抖动，射出了数股精液。  
讯使喘息着，看着瘫软着的博士，忽然觉得有些不好意思，连忙起身，还是半勃起状态的肉棒就那么拔了出来，淫荡的白色液体和肠液混合了，从小穴里溢出。讯使难为情的抓着脸，说道：“对不起啊，博士，会不会，太过了？”博士挣扎着在椅子上坐好了，笑道：“没事的，这是我们的秘密。”然后抓着讯使的手，拉着往下，轻轻地在他唇上落下一吻，继续说道，“这样就安全了，不会被敌人发现了呢。”  
讯使的脸一下通红，乖乖的把头放在博士耳旁，整个人半跪着以一种奇怪的姿势依靠在博士身上。接着，那晚讯使还是作为助理留在了博士的房间。  
晚上，讯使在博士的邀请下和他一起睡着房间里的仅有的一张床——本来都决定好了睡沙发的。讯使把博士搂在怀里，这是他作为麝这一大半生来第一次在别的人身上闻到自己的香味，但是却，意外的安心。  
——  
第二天早上，博士清晰地感觉到了身后搂着自己的家伙的东西又起来了。博士自己闻了下自己的衣服，啊，太香了，完全就是这个家伙的味道，瞒不住的吧？肯定会被发现的。博士小心的转过身，不想去打扰讯使睡觉。  
博士盯着讯使的脸，鬼使神差般的，伸出手去抚摸他的脸——睫毛长长的，闭合着的眼睛背后博士甚至能想象到他漂亮的蓝眼睛这时候肯定在转着圈圈。博士伸出了食指，触碰着讯使的嘴唇，他的眼睛好像颤动了一下，原本平行的睫毛此时已经有几根交错在了一起——是错觉吧？应该没有醒来吧？  
讯使醒了，已经发现了博士的手爬到自己身上正“图谋不轨”呢。食指不满足就在嘴唇外面游走，于是博士用了些力，把食指压进了讯使的嘴里。讯使的牙齿紧紧地合着，博士好像有些不满意，伸出了拇指，开始扣起了讯使的牙，另一只手并不安稳地摸上了讯使的胸——啊，跟想象中的一样呢，比自己结实许多的身体；向下走去，紧实的腹肌此时已经变硬了揪在了一起。  
“你醒了？”博士的嘴角掩藏不住笑意，讯使扑棱着睁开了眼睛，嘴巴里依然含着博士的两个手指，甚至用舌头把它们舔舐了一遍；下半身焦急地向前顶了顶，靠在了博士的大腿上。“想做吗？”博士舔了舔唇，讯使快速地点了好几下头，“那可不行，等下还要工作。”博士说着，就已经站起身了，他想象得到这个欲求不满的兽人的耳朵已经耷拉了下来；等到博士站在床旁的时候，讯使也已经坐到了床沿，准备穿鞋子。哪知博士转过身来，抓着讯使的下巴，把他的脸挑起来，说道：“不过，可以做点别的。”  
博士俯下身，略微有些困难的脱去了讯使的裤子——毕竟那根东西的硬度还没有消去，支棱着裤子呢。“要快点哦，不然会被阿米娅说的。”博士笑了笑，低下头，张开嘴，含住了自己握在手中的肉棒——青筋缠绕着这个柱状物，血管有力的跳动着，还依稀闻得到一点残余的麝香；很大，博士一口甚至有些困难的才能把它完全含住。讯使“嘶”了一声，看着博士主动低头给自己口交，他的心脏都快跳出来了；讯使抬起手，抚摸着博士的头发，后者专心致志的用自己的嘴上下运动，不时地收缩口腔，制造一些刺激。  
讯使只觉得博士湿润温暖的口腔甚至比昨天进入的小穴更加舒服，是的，博士的舌头不停地舔弄着龟头，侧翼、上面，甚至有时候会用牙齿衔住包皮挑逗着自己的神经。控制不住了，讯使不由自主地在博士的嘴巴里抽送起来，就像是，在进入他的后庭一样。博士显然有些受不了了，本就够粗大的肉棒此时又不听使唤的来回抽弄，几乎每一次深入都会到喉咙的位置；博士只得死死忍住干呕的冲动，紧皱着眉头，一只手抬高，捏住了讯使胸前的乳头。“躺下。”博士把讯使的肉棒吐了出来，站起身把讯使按倒在床上，“我来动。”  
讯使只得放弃了在博士嘴里抽插的欲望，转而，博士终于掌握了主动权；左手熟练地揉搓着讯使的乳头，一边完全挺立了之后转向另一边，嘴里的肉棒也没有停下，继续一上一下的含着。同时博士用右手握住讯使肉棒的根部，随着自己口交的节奏上下撸动，一下又一下，讯使几乎惊呼出声。博士感受到了，肉棒上的青筋更加突出了，舌头每一次刮过都能激得讯使的肉棒渗出透明的液体——博士全数吞了下去；讯使似乎很想坐起来按着博士的头然后狠狠的抽插直到把精液射进他的嘴里，但是他好像还记得博士的话，乖乖的躺在了床上。  
快了，就快了。博士感受着越来越快的肉棒的律动，然后紧紧地收缩了自己的口腔，讯使好像完全没有料到，闷哼一声，精液开始不停地从肉棒里喷射而出。近十秒，博士握住了讯使的肉棒让他的精液不至于溢到外面，而在博士嘴里的白色也已经全部消失在了喉咙里。讯使红着脸，道：“博士，没关系的吗？”博士抽出床头柜上的纸巾，擦了擦自己的嘴角，背过身去似乎有些不好意思地说道：“没事的，还有点，你的味道。不臭。”  
——  
这一整天，讯使都很奇怪为什么大家都用一种奇妙的眼神看着自己——难道是博士身上的味道暴露了？他提心吊胆的，要是这些干员发现自己把他们亲爱的博士按在桌子上做了，可能会群起而攻之吧。  
不过，下午的时候，讯使到阿米娅那里送去了博士写的文件，阿米娅惊讶的说道：“讯使先生，今天的信件没有香味了呢！”讯使一下愣住了，他这么久的讯使生涯，从来没有遇到过信笺上失去了自己的香味——尽管这应该是件好事情——但是这样的巨大不同还是让讯使感到了不安，他假装笑道：“那当然啦，都跟你们说是错觉了！”然后赶紧转身快步走回博士房间。  
“怎么了，这么急？出什么事情了吗？”博士看到急匆匆闯进来的、额头上冒着细汗的讯使，放下了手中的文件，担忧的问道。“博士！博士！我的味道，好像不见了！”讯使走到博士的办公桌前，双臂撑在上面，上半身倾向博士。“嗯，怎么会这样？”博士皱着眉，把脸凑到了讯使的脖颈旁，嗅了一下，发现确实没有了寻常的香味。  
讯使的脸色有些发白，小声地问道：“会不会，会不会是昨天太用力了，香腺留在里面了……”博士听着，强忍住想笑的冲动，从凳子上站起来，绕过桌子，走到讯使身旁，说道：“那你要是担心的话，要不我们检查一下？”讯使更加奇怪了，检查，怎么检查？不过博士已经走到门口有身份卡把门锁了起来。  
博士抓着讯使的手，走到了床边，道：“坐吧，我来看看。”不等讯使坐好，博士已经把他的裤子脱到了膝盖处。“真的要这样吗，博士？”“唔，这样可能确实不行。”博士看着眼前还没勃起的肉棒，咕哝道，紧接着伸出手去，套弄了一下柱身，然后含住了肉棒，像早上一样的。“啊，博士！”讯使似乎试图把博士推开。  
“不用害羞的吧？明明这个家伙都已经进过我后面了，”博士面不改色的说着，“更何况，不变大，怎么看得出来少了些什么呢？”博士继续道，“看看射出来的有没有香味吧。”讯使有些紧张，肉棒已经完全挺立了起来，被博士含在了嘴中，还是像早上一样的，阴茎根部的套弄、舌头的舔舐，都让讯使快速地找到了状态，又是一次在博士口中射出了自己的精液。讯使有些疲倦的瘫倒在了床上，博士把精液吐到了自己的手上，道：“确实没那么香了，不过没问题哦。说不定只是香味全部散发完了吧，还要积攒？”  
讯使有些放心的呼了一口气，原本坐起来听着博士说话，现在又重新倒在了床上。“不过，这次换我来怎么样？”博士把讯使压在了床上，嘴巴已经含住了一粒乳头，舌苔刺激着凸起，博士能感受到已经释放过的肉棒逐渐的再次挺立了起来，于是把手上刚吐出来的精液慢慢地塞入了还没反应过来的讯使的后庭处。“博士！”讯使有些慌张，有些抗拒。“怎么，只准你来吗？”博士挑了挑眉，讯使不安的别开了头不看博士；这时，乳白的液体已经在博士手指的帮助下全部塞进了讯使的小穴里，两根手指已经能顺利的插入了，扑哧扑哧的，精液在手指的抽送之下发出了淫荡的声响，“而且，我也想把你染上我的味道呢。”  
博士说着，左手伸到了讯使的嘴里，用手指扣起了他的嘴，讯使听话的、甚至下意识的用舌头舔弄起了伸入自己口腔的手指；而博士的嘴也没有停下，将一颗乳头舔硬了之后转向另一个颗，来回了数次，两颗乳头已经硬的不行了。讯使的肉棒也在玩弄之下又溢出了淡淡的白色的液体，像是先前尚未射尽的精液。  
“可以了吗？”博士轻声在讯使耳旁问道。“恩，博士，给我吧。”讯使红着脸，紧张的腹肌都僵硬了，但是小穴却并没有收紧，反而在博士的抽弄下显得很放松。“好，那我进来了。”博士的肉棒慢慢地挤进了讯使的身体，异物的入侵让讯使难受的紧皱起了眉头，“痛吗？”讯使摇了摇头。博士又笑了，嘴里说着什么“乖孩子”之类的话，又将手指塞入了讯使的嘴巴里；这次，讯使已经没有力气将嘴巴合上了，亦或者说，是不想合上嘴巴了，完全张开着嘴，舌头被博士的两根手指玩弄，口中的津液涂满了博士的整只右手；而博士胯下的动作也没停下，先是浅浅的送入讯使的后穴，紧接着是一下迅猛的进入，如此往复，但却又没有规律一般的，让讯使每次被深插的时候都发出着淫荡的呻吟，那是，含着手指的嘴会因为快感而溢出透明的津液。  
“比我还色啊讯使。”博士笑着，下体抽送的过程中，原本送入的讯使自己的精液却因为抽插而向外溢出，那个场面仿佛在博士之前，讯使已经被别人“享用”过了一般。忽的，博士紧握住讯使的腰，加快了抽插的速度——博士也没想到真正插入之后有这么舒服，完全超出了自己的预期。由于博士加快的速度，讯使兴奋的将腰抬了起来，整个人变成一个弓形，让博士更好的抽插自己。“唔，博士，博士，快，快点，哈啊！”讯使呻吟着，倘若从侧面看去，那两颗硬的发红的乳头此时就像是给幼兽喂奶的母兽一般，向外凸起着。  
博士的抽插一下停住了，精液开始喷入讯使的内壁，一股一股的刺激着讯使的前列腺。明明已经射过一次的讯使，此时的肉棒像是嘶吼的野兽一般继续着、持续着喷射精液，就像是，潮吹了？博士看着身下不停射精的讯使，伸手抚弄起他的乳头，进一步加大着他的快感。“博士，这，这太奇怪了！”讯使的脸因为快感已经皱到了一起，在潮吹结束之后，整个人松懈下来，躺在了床上。  
讯使陷下去的地方，还能看到刚刚疯狂射精过的痕迹，好像没有了自己往常手动解决时候的香味，只剩下，普通的、正常的、和博士一样的精液的腥味。“太好了呢，博士。”讯使高兴地搂住了博士。博士只是压在了讯使的身上，支吾着答应了几句。  
过了不久，讯使突然把博士扶起来，两个人相拥着坐在了床上。“博士！我，我可以一直当你的助理吗？”讯使有些激动，甚至脖子有些发红。博士笑了，摸了摸讯使的头发，然后亲了亲他的耳朵，道：“当然可以了。”接着，就只能看到讯使搂着博士在床上傻笑了。  
——  
“作为雪境的讯使，危急关头，在下定会立刻出现在您身边！”


End file.
